Happy ? Birthday
by Fluffy Hojo
Summary: Vincent/Hojo It wasn't like he had planed it at all...


It was an ordinary day, at least for Hojo

_It's just my first attempt at writing something in English and because my lovely Turk had his birthday on Sunday I drew a picture and this was the comment that went with it... I'll link the picture on my profile... if anyone wants to see it... look there.  
_

_Sadly, I don't have a Beta... so... please bear with some of my mistakes... XD"_

_  
And yes... the pairing is Vincent and Hojo, so if you don't like it, you don't need to read it^^;__  
_

_Disclaimer: Nothing mine… if it were so... Hojo would have a youth, past and well... _

_  
~*~*~*~_

_It was an ordinary day, at least for Hojo. He was sitting in his basement, working and not knowing that it was already getting dark outside. Not that he had any windows in his basement, that wouldn't even be a good idea. ___

_The scientist leaned back in his chair. Staring at the flickering screen in front of him. At least his chair was good for his back. Lucrecia had demanded for him to buy that one, so that he wouldn't ruin his back even more as it already was. He sighed. His eyes hurt, because he had stared too long on the screen of his computer, not that it was his fault at all. President Shinra just wanted to make his life even more stressful, wanting to have results on a certain experiment in such a short amount of time. ___

_If it weren't for that stupid meatball, he would have spend his day with Vincent. Knowing fully well that it was his birthday today. He had so much in mind for his Turk and he, even Lucrecia had taken her day off, knowing fully well that he wanted to spend some lone time with the dark-haired man. ___

_He sighed again. He appreciated her tactfulness, but at the moment he wished she was here to help him with that stupid experiment, so he could get above and spend at least a little bit of time with Vincent. It was hard enough that he couldn't spend as much time with him as he wanted. ___

_Why did that stupid meatball want results on such a dumb experiment overnight? Couldn't he have waited a bit longer? ___

_No.. Of course not. ___

_Hojo took his glasses from his nose, rubbing his tired eyes with the back of his hand. God. How he just wished to take a _**_hot_**_ bath, preferable with Vincent, at the moment. His eyes hurt, his back hurt and he didn't even speak about his neck. ___

_He stared blankly at the screen again, his spectacles still in his hand. At least he was somewhat finished; it took him long enough on his own anyway. Sighing, he put his glasses back on. Then he started to search for his E-mail program. Maybe he should just send the Turk an E-mail, hoping he wouldn't be that mad, because of this lonely birthday. ___

_Hojo didn't even know what Vincent had done all the time above. Maybe he was already mad at him, because he had to decline his offer at the morning because that dumb meatball had ruined everything. He hadn't looked that happy, even if his mimic hadn't changed at all. At least, it seemed like that for people that didn't know the Turk like he did. ___

_The scientist started to write, the moment he heard footsteps coming down the staircase. He knew that it could only be Vincent, because everyone else weren't at the villa. Maybe the Turk had enough and would announce that he would go to a bar and get drunk, because of his absolutely bad birthday.___

_Dreading that, Hojo didn't turn around as Vincent opened the door and got into the room. The dark-haired man looked around the room, finding what he had searched for, the hunched over form of his scientist. He frowned at the sitting form Hojo had and even more at the bad light in the basement. How could the scientist work in such an awful light?___

_"You should stop. You didn't even eat anything today.", he said, starting to walk to the scientist. His day wasn't any better; he couldn't even say what he had done all the time. He knew he was totally bored and waited for Hojo to finish his work, but he didn't really remember what he did to his boredom. Now he thought he had waited long enough. ___

_Hojo leaned back again, watching the ceiling a little. "I can't. At least not until I'm finished."; he sighed, rubbing his eyes again, with his glasses still on. "I don't want to... buy that giant meatball pays our bills."___

_The Turk laughed at that name, knowing that Hojo was right, with both. He stood behind his scientist, starting to massage his shoulders. They were to stiff for his own good. "Well, he can wait a little longer. It's not your fault that he hadn't thought of that problem earlier." Hojo groaned at the unknotting of his shoulders, leaning back a bit further and closing his tired eyes. ___

_Vincent couldn't help and smirk at that reaction. "I'm sorry.", came a whispered apology, making the Turk frown. "You don't have too..", he looked down, noticing the message on Hojos computer, smiling one of his totally rare smiles. He stopped his massage, instead turning the chair, together with Hojo, around.___

_He kneeled down between Hojos legs, looking up at the sitting person before him, so he could look the scientist in the eyes. "Stop for today. Lucrecia can finish this tomorrow and we'll take the day of instead.", he smirked a little. "And we can catch up on everything we couldn't do today."___

_Hojo watched his Turk for a while, before he nodded with a barely noticeable smile. "Maybe you're right. You know... its true what is says.", he nodded slightly in the direction of the screen. Vincents smirk just got bigger. "I know.", and with that he leaned forward and kissed the scientist, relishing it as much as possible. After all, their last kiss was in the morning. ___

_The kiss lasted some time, before them both leaned back, looking at each others slightly flushed expressions. It was Hojo that ended the silence. ___

_"Happy Birthday, Vince.", came the whispered voice, smirking a little. The Turk just smirked back, standing up and helping the scientist up as well, quietly leading the scientist up the stairs._


End file.
